legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bender
Bender Bending Rogierduz Bender is a antiheroic robot , a major side protagonist of LOTM and Dib's right hand man. He is one of the oldest things in the multiuniverse. He is also one of the main breakout characters of the series too. Appearance: Well he's a robot of slivery look about 6 feet tall. What else do I need to say about it Personality A Classic Asshole with a noble soft side is a few of words to describe him. If the heroes need someone who is ruthless and loyal he is their man. Unlike most heroes, he actually considers murdering his enemies. As he has done quite a few times (Although who he targets deserves it). He doesn't care about some of his friends concern's and acts on his own (usually violent and insane) impluses. He is tough and very smart, like some heroes, but it's his morally ambigousness and unpredictable mind that makes him dangerous to everyone expect Marcline who knows him too well to be afraid. His ruthless decisons do cause trouble for his friends since they are more moral than he is espically Lizbeth who called him out on it earlier on. Bender alsos hates treachery as when Jani Ca betrayed the team only to come back, He threatned to kill her and knowing him he would. Like most Anti Heroes he is not without a soft spot. He clearly is loyal to his friends mostly Dib, Lizbeth, Starfire, Skipper, Marceline and others. Like above, he only kills enemies who truly deserve his wrath making him noble and tolerated by his enemies such as Eddy, Slade and Anti Cosmo. While he loves to lead, he will follow Dib or Lizbeth to the hilt and won't let them down when he has to lead. He is also rather gentleman like and protective of his love interest and eventual wife Starfire and he also shows this towards his ex Marcline too. He leads the team when Dib is AWOL, Due to his unique unpredictable skills. One of his best traits is that while he is selfish, he overcomes it when his friends are in danger and goes awesomeully on his enemies Appearances The Beginning: Bender debuted as a teriangotist to Dib and Bubbles and he helped them against Slade, out of borndom at first, but eventually for his friends. Slade Strikes Back: Bender returned as a main character and deutraongist to Dib. Feeling left out for not having a love intrest like his friends, he wandered off on his own and learned of Joker's (his archenemy) return and he began acting against Joker. Some of his noble personality comes out as he rescues Alpha X from Joker's ruthless hands for no reason and he begins developing good friendships with Gosalyn, X, Darkwing and espically Starfire who became his eventual love intrest. Here he was more likely to go out on his own to get his arch enemy and he did hillariously by brutallizing Joker left and right. THen at the end he took charge against the clown and eventually killed him and won Starfire over. It was revealed that Bender masterminded the whole story as he played everyone even Joker into his plans and tricked the clown to his death The V Team Island Adventure: In this spinoff he was the main protagonistinstead of Dib as he went on the adventure of a life time with Starfire and other old pals such as Jorgen and Skipper who grew to be close friends of his. He joined forces with his rivals Eddy and The V TEam against Uka Uka and his men who were intiimdating both of the teams. The Great Time Travel Adventure: Sometime between these events he married Starfire taking advice from Scrouge and FIona. He teamed up with Eddy and The V Team once more against his old enemies Marcline's Dad, Tarus Bulba, Alt Doof and his arch enemy once more The Joker. In this story Bender reveals his past with Marcline the Vampire Queen and also how his archrivalry with Joker began Main Relationships Dib He is Dib's best friend and sidekick, Like said he is very loyal to him and has acted as leader whenever Dib was absent. While Dib is annoyed with Bender's ruthless means of doing things, he is still his friend and often needs him for his brutal honesty Lizbeth Orginally a rival of his due to her contrasting ways. The two became great friends and defended each other endlessly. Lizbeth and Bender like Bender with Dib are great foils yet simliar. Bender is tough but canbe intellect and schemeing while Lizbeth is resourceful, but can be an ACtion heroine when required. The clearest instinct of their friendship now is Lizbeth's acceptance to joining Bender when Jimmy Neutron died in The V Team Island Adventure and helping him against his foes Starfire Opposites attarct they say, but this is going too far. Bender and Starfire are one of the series's best couples due to this. Unlike Starfire, he wasn't in love with her at first, but she was due to her stalking him. Despite this he was clearly friends with her as she followed him everywhere he went and he didn't seem bothered. Eventually they got married and the two have lived well together Skipper While they orginally didn't talk on well. As The V Team Island Adventure, Skipper became Bender\s right hand bird and loyal follower. These two are best friends and they work together a lot of the time. Skipper and Bender clearly are brothers in a way since their team work is legendary like his with Dib, Sometimes the two are secretive and only tell each other of what they scheme Marcline Bender's oldest friend and exgirlfriend. These two have been friends for centuries and have lived together too. His love of Marcline was the reason why he clashs with Joker, Joker's treatment of her is just barbic and he wanted to help her. Bender's friendship with Marcline is so close that he even introduced her to his PLanet Express friends and even included her in all of his adventures after The V Team Island Adventure. It is even implied that these two will kill Joker for real since they are Joker's main enemies Eddy and The V Team Some of Bender's main enemies, but they settled down and became his rivals and allies. The first two stories put them against each other as adversaires. But the next two stories started a trust between Bender and Eddy as the two teamed up against other villains and worked well together. To many he is The V Team's main rival due to his simliarites with them The Joker If There is one enemy who irks Bender out. Joker is that enemy. Joker is the Professor Morality to Bender's Sherlock Holmes. Joker is Bender's archenemy and longest enemy as well. Their enemy relationship started out 100 years ago considering Bender's oldest friend and ex girlfriend Marcline. who was dating Joker but fell for Bender due to his kindness to her and not using her like Joker did. Since Bender caused his accident with Marcline's help. Joker has begun his rampage against Bender and in every story he appaears try to irk Bender as much as he can. Both him and Joker are obessed with letting each other down to the point they won't let anyone interve with them. Bender has called Joker many names and has violently assaulted him many times for his acts. Despite this they are simliar in a few ways and Bender uses this to get to Joker and vice versa. Emperor X Like Lizbeth, Bender did not like Emperor X at first, but warmed up to him and his family, when he saved X's kid from Joker and personally took X out for the better. He likes Emperor X's no nosense attitude and attributes it when he leads. Let's just say if Bender didn't rescue Alpha X, X would still be a villain and not the trusted allies they see each other Disney Angels Bender's involvment is positive ever since he defeated his archenemy in Slade strikes back and he collabrated with them against the next enemies of LOTM's first season with Angewomon. Bender liked them enough to let Starfire, Skipper, Axel and some of his other firends in his assitstance with them. While he likes all of their allies He espically likes Indiana Jones, Jorgen Von Strangle (One of his main allies), Ikari and Commander Keen Allies: Dib, Lizbeth, Bubbles, Milo, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Django, Marcline, Ice King, King Julian, Finn,Agent 9, Axel, Edd, Darkwing Duck, Goslayn, Peep, Emperor X, Launchpad, Carl the Evil Cockroach, Heloise, Luciaus, Dr.Blowhole, Dr.Doofenshcimtz, Stewie Griffin, Oscar, Disney Angels, John Tangelo, Nibbler, The Planet Express crew, Scropion, Noob, Hans the Puffin, Marlene Enemies: The Joker, Uka Uka, Brother Blood, Marcline's Dad, Darkwarrior Duck, ALt Doof, Tarus Bulba, Master, Unicron, Megatron, Jack of Blades, MD's allies, No Heart, Albert Wesker Eggman Nega Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes